Panacea
by Ireth I. Nainieum
Summary: Si buscas resultados distintos, no hagas siempre lo mismo...


Bleach no es de mi autoría, le pertenece a Kubo Tite. Historia original, escrita por mí.

**Introspección:** _Bien dicen, «que a toda buena acción, le corresponde una en igual medida.» Y cuando menos te lo esperas, de una pequeña mala broma, el karma te lo regresa. _

**Sumary: **Si buscas resultados distintos, no hagas siempre lo mismo.

* * *

Φ

Φ

**Panacea**

Φ Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ

_"Si buscas resultados distintos, no hagas siempre lo mismo"_

- Albert Einstein -

Φ

Φ

* * *

El día comenzó justo como cualquier otro en la casa de la familia Kurosaki. El reloj despertador sonó habitualmente en la habitación de las dos hermanas —el lindo sonido de un canario en el despertador Yuzu— el cual sacó de su hermoso sueño a la joven invitada. Rascó cansinamente sus parpados y bostezó lánguidamente antes de sentarse en la cama; no sin antes estirarse a sus anchas sin ser reprochada por la servidumbre del Clan Kuchiki. De pronto, un descomunal ruido proveniente de la habitación contigua se dejó escuchar. El típico saludo entre un padre y su hijo —al que rápidamente se acostumbró—, que terminó estrepitosamente cuando un estruendoso golpe llano y brusco se escuchó, seguido del viejo sonido ahogado del perdedor. Parpadeó un par de veces, mientras arrugaba el ceño intentando descubrir al ganador de la contienda.

—¡Maldita sea papá, hasta cuando vas a madurar! —exclamó en un sonoro y bien conocido quejumbroso grito.

La puerta azotada y la falta de respuesta por parte del progenitor la hizo conocedora del vencedor. Sonrió al apartar las cobijas —y se estiró una vez más—, esa había sido la victoria de Ichigo; sin lugar a duda. El día anterior, el joven recibió una dolorosa patada en la boca de su estómago, que lo privó de hambre durante el desayuno y lo mantuvo de un espantoso humor por el resto de la mañana. Y que gracias al suculento almuerzo que ella preparó se calmó un poco —ahora se turnaba con Yuzu en la elaboración del obento—. Lo mosqueó durante las primeras horas de clase, mientras le miraba como le crispaba su ojo derecho —llenó de puro coraje—, si poder gritarle durante la impartición de inglés. «¡Voy a vengarme!» la amenazó, y ella tembló como una gelatina —solo para enfurecerlo aún más—, espero y espero… Pero nada… Al volver a casa, solo un leve reclamó salió de sus labios «no eres nada comprensiva o delicada conmigo». Rukia se crispó de risa —tanto que lloró— «¿Delicada?» ¿Ella, con Ichigo? Dos palabras paradójicas a usar en la misma oración. «¡Voy a vengarme!», volvió a decirle en un murmullo durante la cena.

Desvió su atención a las camas contiguas, y a su sorpresa Karin no estaba. Recordó que durante la cena, ella comentó que tendría prácticas intensivas de futbol a partir de mañana —es decir hoy—, para no perder la ventaja en el campeonato. Volvió a bostezar con pereza, tenía tanto sueño que no escuchó cuando ninguna de las dos abandonó la habitación. El avecilla —del despertador— volvió a cantar, ese sonido la sacó de sus pensamientos, así que sin más dejó la cama y caminó hacia el buró para apagarla. Volteó hacia la ventana, el cielo estaba despejado; sin embargo, hacia un poco de frío.

—«Hoy será un día hermoso» —se dijo.

Consultó la hora y soltó un aterrado chillido desesperado, llevaba ya diez minutos desperdiciados. Ese día le tocaba servicio en el instituto junto a Ichigo y debían salir temprano de casa. Pocos minutos después, bajo al comedor —ajustando el moño rojo de su camisa—, con el suéter puesto. Ichigo e Isshin se miraban con puro rencor, desayunando en un pesado silencio. El primero tenía el labio mancillado y el segundo, al parecer la nariz rota. Yuzu se notaba por demás incómoda, en cuanto la vio la tensión se aligeró.

—Buenos días, Rukia-chan —dijo mucho más animada de lo habitual—. ¡Aquí! —señaló la silla a su lado.

—Buenos días —le respondió sentándose.

Los hombres solo gruñeron en respuesta. Yuzu preparó un desayuno por demás occidental, panqueques, jugo de naranja, huevos y pan tostado al por mayor. Le entregaron un rebosante vaso lleno del néctar de la fruta, que agradeció con una sonrisa; se estiró y cogió un pan tostado que engulló de solo dos bocados, y ese fue su error. Comenzó a ahogarse, se bebió de un solo trago el líquido, y ese fue el inicio de su espantoso día.

Hip. Hip. Hip.

Comenzó a hipar sin poder parar. Todas la miraron, Isshin parecía por demás divertido. Yuzu sintió curiosidad. Ichigo mostró una indiferencia tal, que estaba claro que aún estaba enfadado con ella.

Hip. Hip. Hip.

—Lo… sien… to —Rukia se disculpo, sirviéndose un poco de huevo y el desayuno continuó.

Hip. Hip. Hip.

Su hipar continuo mientras caminó con Ichigo al instituto. Lo que había comenzado como una novedad, rápidamente se convirtió en una molestia que no podía parar. Tampoco la dejaba pensar con claridad, y ni que decir de hablar. Solo frases entrecortadas podía pronunciar. Chilló por dentro.

—¡Date prisa! —la apremió apático, al percibirla distraída y varios metros atrás de él—, que hoy nos toca servicio —le recordó de mal humor.

—No… em… pieces… a… moles… tarme… —golpeó ligeramente su propio pecho. Ichigo esbozó una sonrisa divertida, y ágil evitó el pronto golpe que ella intentó darle con su mochila—. ¡No… es… gra… cioso… idiota! —refunfuñó con voz chillona—. ¿Te… gusta… ría…. no… poder… —cogió aire porque sentía que le faltaba— hablar… con… cla… ridad…? —le miro hecha una furia cuando el chico se recargó placidamente contra la pared, con una estúpida sonrisa que no apartaba de sus labios.

Hip. Hip. Hip.

—Es el karma —él susurro—. Vamos date prisa

—«¿Karma?» —ella pensó.

¿Que diablos era eso?, se puso a pensar durante todo el camino, sin dejar de hipar. Sin pensarlo mucho, comenzó a trotar en un vano intento por quitarse esa estúpida sensación. Estaba segura que su gigai estaba defectuoso, le reclamaría al Instituto de Investigación y Tecnología por proporcionarle una herramienta imperfecta. Ya comenzaba a trazar en su mente las cabezas que rodarían. Se adelanto a Ichigo, que solo la miro pasar a su lado. Llegó a los casilleros, con la respiración entrecortada y se dejó caer al suelo. Le dolía el flanco izquierdo de su cuerpo.

Hip. Hip. Hip.

—Si no sabes correr con tu gigai, no corras tonta —la contempló quejándose, mientras él sacaba sus blancos zapatos y guardaba los otros en su casillero—. No es lo mismo que cuando eres un espíritu —buscó los de ella y se los entregó, los cuales ella le arrebató en el acto—, ya deberías saberlo —la escuchó refunfuñar—. Te espero arriba.

—Mal… di…. ta…. sea —chilló adolorida.

Hip. Hip. Hip.

Golpeo el casillero con su frente, hoy no era su día.

Hip. Hip. Hip.

Cuando llegó al salón, Ichigo le señalo el pizarrón, era un simple «límpialo». Rukia dejó su mochila y le obedeció.

Hip. Hip. Hip.

Poco a poco comenzaron a llegar los alumnos al salón. Y entre su constante hipar las primeras horas transcurrieron. Ni siquiera podía poner atención a las clases —tampoco es que le importaba mucho—, pero ahora su pecho comenzaba a dolerle un poco. El timbre del almuerzo le dijo que la tortura de química había llegado a su fin, esa mañana habían visto a los compuestos orgánicos y no había entendido nada. Miro de soslayo a Ichigo, estaba segura que él no le explicaría, no con lo enojado que estaba.

Hip. Hip. Hip.

—Estu… pido… Ichi… go —musito al ver a los hombres saliendo del salón, ella cogió su almuerzo e Inoue se le acercó.

—¡Kuchiki-san! —Vociferó contenta—. ¿Comes con nosotras?, hoy iremos a la terraza. Hace un bonito día —le sonrió Orihime—, anda te esperamos —le habló a viva voz, como si estuviesen de rincón a rincón la una de la otra. Durante el trayecto la escuchó quejarse de la redacción de historia.

Hip. Hip. Hip.

—¿No se te quita el hipo, Kuchiki? —Comentó Ryo y todas la miraron.

Hip. Hip. Hip.

—No —exclamó agrandando los ojos—. ¿Su… ge… rencias…?

Preguntó esperanzada, a estas alturas aceptaría cualquier ayuda. Tatsuki empujó la puerta, cuando llegaron al techo encontraron Ichigo y compañía terminando sus respectivos almuerzos. Keigo tenía la intención de comentar algo, no obstante, la iracunda mirada de Ichigo lo mantuvo callado. Las chicas caminaron a unos metros de ellos, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para que ambas partes escuchasen las conversaciones.

—El mejor remedio —comento Mahana el sabio consejo de su abuela—, es que te tomen por sorpresa —abrió su paquete de comida—. No parece muy lógico, pero a mí siempre me ha funcionado —aclaró muy seria.

Hip. Hip. Hip.

—¿Qué… es… el… kar… ma? —preguntó Rukia por demás curiosa.

Ryo la miro antes de responder a su pregunta.

—Es una energía metafísica que se deriva de los actos de las personas —vaciló su voz al verla confundida por su explicación—. En otras palabras, te regresa las cosas buenas que haces así como las malas —aclaró su garganta—. Si haces algo bueno te sucederá lo mismo, de igual forma si lo que hiciste fue malo, pues entonces algo de igual valor te sucederá —empezó a comer su almuerzo.

—«¿Energía metafísica?» —especuló abrumada Rukia. «¿Acaso esa cosa se estaba encargando de la venganza de Ichigo?»

Volteó a mirarlo con descaro, mientras el resto la contemplaba como sus ojos se hacían cada vez más pequeños, producto de la ira. Si ese era el caso, ¡se aseguraría de regresarle su absurda fuerza metafísica! Lo miro ahí riendo con los chicos ignorándola por completo como si no le importase lo que le ocurría, ella intentó a beber su jugo. El chico continuó desconociéndola, a pesar de saber que lo miraba fieramente.

—¡Buah! —gritó Orihime, moviendo extrañamente sus brazos.

Todos la miraron —tanto las chicas como los chicos—, por que se veía muy graciosa. Rukia solo derramó un poco de su jugo, debido a que reía al menos lo poco que su enfermedad se lo permitía.

Hip. Hip. Hip.

Todos comenzaron a reír.

—¿Qué haces Orihime? — le preguntó Tatsuki entre carcajadas, casi al borde de llanto.

Hip. Hip. Hip.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó consternada Inoue—, Mahana-chan dijo que: «el mejor remedio, es que te tomen por sorpresa» —miro a la joven mencionada—. ¿No es cierto?

Hip. Hip. Hip.

La mayor parte aún se estaba riendo.

—Dije un buen susto, no la risa —dijo limpiándose sus ojos con un pañuelo, presa de la carcajada—. No eres buena en espantar a la gente Orihime-chan, y además —volteó hacia Rukia— Kuchiki-san no es alguien que se asuste fácilmente.

—¡Oh! —masculló Inoue.

—No te preocupes hime-chan —Chizuru canturreó lisonjera y luego la abrazó sensualmente—, si quieres, a mi puedes asustarme las veces que desees, así en mi casa, en mi habitación —la miraba con pura perversión—. A solas tu y yo, como único testigo tendremos a la luna de nuestro a… —chilló de dolor, Tatsuki comenzó a pelear nuevamente con ella, como todos los días. Eso si que ya no era maravilla.

Hip. Hip. Hip.

—Dicen que también, con algo dulce se puede curar uno —le comentó Ryo uniéndose al juego.

—¿Realmente? —dijo una excitada Rukia, haciendo nota mental para hacerlo más tarde.

—Nunca lo había escuchado —Mahana la miro de soslayo—. ¿No te estarás inventado eso para deleitarte de la situación de Kuchiki? —preguntó resentida, pero Rukia no escuchó la queja.

—¿Me crees capaz? —Ryo se indignó—. Al menos con ella, no lo haría —le aclaró en voz baja.

—Toma —Orihime le entregó un pan casero con un extraño aspecto. En ese momento Tatsuki y Chizuru dejaron de pelear, al contemplar en general el bollo con horror—. Te doy la mitad, si eso te ayuda, Kuchiki-san —lo partió—. ¡Pan dulce de judías relleno de un delicioso chocolate líquido con algo de anís y vanilla, y para rematar —su voz sonaba por demás expectante—, con una deliciosa cubierta caramelizada de rompope!

Hip. Hip. Hip.

Rukia lo cogió sin saber bien cuan malo sería.

Hip. Hip. Hip.

Había bastante pánico en la mayoría, cuando por su gran valentía comenzó a ingerir el alimento lentamente. Nada más dio el primer bocado, cuando supo que odiaría para siempre los ingredientes del pan a partir de ese día. ¿Cómo era posible que ella preparase algo así?, con eso hasta los hollows huirían.

Hip. Hip. Hip.

—Bebe un poco —Tatsuki le entregó su botella de agua—. Eres realmente osada por comerte lo que te dio —la halagó—, es algo valiente y tonto a la vez —susurro sin que Orihime la escuchase, ella aún saboreaba su dulce bollo.

—Si… —bebió grandes sorbos, intentando quitarse el sabor—, lo… se… —masculló rendida.

Hip. Hip. Hip.

—¿Sabes? —Michiru comentó con cierta duda—, sino te importa probar algo más, hay algo que a mí me ha funcionado de maravilla —le sonrió tímida—. Tienes que aguantar la respiración lo más que puedas —se alzó de hombros algo incómoda al sentirse el centro de atención, tanto de las chicas como de los chicos—. Bueno, se que parece algo absurdo, pero a mí me ha ayudado, y es menos horrible que lo de hace un momento —dijo nerviosa.

Hip. Hip. Hip.

Rukia cabeceó y dejo de respirar lo más que sus pulmones le permitieron, cuando la falta de aire la forzó a respirar una vez más se tranquilizó. La miraron expectantes y el hipo paró, sonrieron alegres —al igual que ella—. El remedio más simple había funcionado, cuando le iba a dar las gracias, el infortunio regresó justo cuando la campana sonó. El remedio no le había funcionado.

Hip. Hip. Hip.

—Sabes Rukia-chan —la tuteó con suma confianza Chizuru, con una voz impregnada de preocupación—, será mejor que veas a un médico —todas cabecearon en acuerdo—. Creo que lo tuyo, ya no es normal —le dijo por demás seria.

—Si —fue su única respuesta.

Estaba cansada y hambrienta. Por culpa de esos tontos experimentos no probó su delicioso obento, ya que lo preparado por Orihime, no entraba en esa clasificación. Observó por el rabillo de sus ojos a Ichigo, él abrió la boca para decirle algo, sin embargo lo pensó mejor y se marchó sin decirle nada. Rukia caminó con el resto de las chicas muy molesta.

.

.

¡Muy bien, era oficial necesitaba ayuda desesperadamente! Hacia unas horas había probado dejando el gigai para detener el hipo, no obstante, el hipo no se detuvo y terminó por regresar una vez más al cuerpo falso. Ahora estaba sentada en el comedor aún hipando. Se apresuró en el regreso a casa para pedirle ayuda a Isshin, sin embargo se encontró con la sorpresa de que no se encontraba. Había salido a una consulta a las afueras de la ciudad y no regresaría hasta muy entrada la noche, tanta era su desesperación que aún portaba el uniforme escolar.

Hip. Hip. Hip.

No tendría más remedio que ir a la Sociedad de Almas, dejaría a Ichigo como responsable hasta que volviese mañana.

—¡Estu… pido… Ichi… go…! —refunfuñó.

Hip. Hip. Hip.

Dejó la mesa y Rukia fue a la habitación del adolescente. Ichigo tenía menos de veinte minutos que había ido a la cocina por algo para tomar, pero no la escuchó quejarse ya que llevaba su reproductor musical a todo volumen. Vertió algo en una taza y se marchó, ante el descontento de ella.

—No matter….

—In…sen….sible…. —espetó al entrar, luego de escucharlo cantar.

Hip. Hip. Hip.

Debía de ir por el gikongan una vez más, no podía desaparecer así como así de la casa, o el resto de la familia a la cual «si le importaba» se preocuparían por ella. Dejaría a pyon al mando de su cuerpo hasta que volviese, esbozó una sonrisa malvada, ella se encargaría de darle una lección a Ichigo por su apatía. Llegó a su lado en el escritorio y él dejó sus deberes por un momento al verla tomar el dulce verde. De haber tenido ganas, le habría dado un coscorrón, pero no sería hoy.

Hip. Hip. Hip.

—¿Otra vez? —arrugó el ceño, quitándose los audífonos.

—Iré…a…la…So…ciedad…de…almas… —rezongó girándose para no verle la cara— Le… pedi… ré… ayu... da… la... Cuar…ta… Divi… si… ón… y… le…recla….maré… a… unos… cuan…tos… —dijo con una torcida sonrisa, caminando hacia el armario para guardar ahí su cuerpo falso—. Nos… vemos… ma… ña… na —suspiro cansada—. Te… man…tienes… al… pen… diente… del… pue… blo… Ichi… go…

Expresó sin ánimos de discutir, cuando abrió la boca para comerse el gikongan, alguien le pegó en la mano y la movieron bruscamente contra la puerta del clóset. Esas acciones la tomaron por sorpresa y sin posibilidad de reacción alguna.

Ninguna palabra pudo salir de sus labios, ya que Ichigo comenzó a besarla. El beso era furioso —casi posesivo—, y fue tanto su estupor que no pudo apartarlo. Más bien se quedó pasmada, con los ojos muy abiertos, sin responder al tierno gesto. Desesperado por no sentirla reaccionar, él mordió su labio inferior y la sintió temblar. Sonrió malvado contra sí, ya la había dominado. Sujetó delicadamente su rostro entre sus manos, cuando ella le permitió la entrada a su boca, a esa ligurina lengua pretenciosa. No necesitaba verla, sabía que sus ojos ya estaban cerrados, al igual que los suyos. Y no fue para nada delicado, al sentirlo como recorría la totalidad de su boca demasiado áspero. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo la caria era por demás intima. Fue entonces cuando lo percibió, el inconfundible sabor a fresas proveniente de la boca del varón. Toda su cavidad estaba inundada de esa maravillosa esencia salvaje, y ella quiso más. Se aferró a su camisa y se acercó más a él. No obstante, Ichigo no estaba dispuesto a ceder, cabe aclarar que no le dio oportunidad alguna en el fiero combate. El tiempo se le hizo eterno a Rukia, desafortunadamente la necesidad de aire los hizo separarse. En un solo instante, se sintió cohibida ante esos ojos marrones que la escudriñaban curiosamente. Ella jadeaba más que él, sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas y pesadas. Avergonzada le rehuyó la mirada.

—¡Mírame! —exclamó fornido.

El timbre de masculina voz la hizo temblar, y muy lentamente alzó su rostro. Las mejillas de él estaban sonrojadas, aún así estaba muy sereno. Inconscientemente, Rukia pasó su lengua sobre sus hinchados labios, en un desesperado intento por saborear más el néctar. Sus acciones, resultaron por demás sensuales a unos ojos que la miraban con franco deseo. Ichigo apoyó sus manos contra el clóset. Pero, Rukia dio un paso al frente y ahora fue ella quien lo besó al tomarlo desprevenido.

A diferencia del primer beso esta era más lento y delicado, extrañamente tierno por parte de ambos. Y esa vez él la dejó dominarlo, ya que su pequeña lengua se paseaba desesperada en su interior, buscando las bayas de su boca. Rukia se sentía embriagada, cegada, irritada, porque sabía que ya había devorado hasta la última gota del néctar de fresas. Lentamente fueron dando pasos hacia atrás, hasta que Ichigo sintió un obstáculo —era su cama— y se sentó sobre ella con Rukia en su regazo.

Rukia comenzó a juguetear con la colorida cabellera entre sus manos, al tiempo que las indecorosas manos de Ichigo comenzaron a pasear con soltura sobre los tersos muslos que se dejaban. Por segunda vez en el día, el oxígeno los obligó a separarse. Mucho al descontento de ambos. Pasaron unos minutos en total silencio, continuando cada quien con su respectivo mimo. Ella más que nada era indiferente a la caricia cada vez más intrínseca. No fue hasta que Ichigo habló que se percató de su situación.

—Vaya, Rukia —le sonrió con descaro—, no sabía que fueras tal pervertida —le dijo con sus manos sobre el resorte de su prenda interior.

Rukia chilló tan estrepitosamente, y con la fiera intención de romperle la nariz —al sentirse deshonrada—. Sin embargo, Ichigo fue más rápido. La sujetó de su mano y la recostó sobre su cama. Todo tan veloz que no le dio oportunidad alguna de escudarse. Sintió el pesado cuerpo de él sobre ella, con sus manos sobre su cabeza, completamente indefensa. Lo único que pudo hacer, fue apartar su rostro. No hay que decir que él pesaba mucho más, moverse bajo él, le resultó una infructuosa faena.

—¡Le voy a decir a mi hermano! —se escuchó a sí misma decir su queja. Como una chiquilla, esperando que la amenaza surtiese efecto.

Grave error…

Unos tersos labios comenzaron a depositar besos de mariposa en su cuello expuesto. Un sonoro gemido se escapó de sus labios, apretó fuertemente sus ojos y se debatió entre dejarlo seguir o berrearle. La mano libre de Ichigo, comenzó un nuevo trabajo en sus muslos, mientra sus belfos continuaban ocupados.

—¡Si serás imbécil! —bramó girando su cuello para apartarlo—. ¡Cuando me zafe de esto desearas nunca haberme conocido! —le gritó a todo pulmón, y sin más su rostro adoptó una mueca por demás peligrosa. Estaba roja del rostro, pero era por la ira que sentía—. ¡Lo que te haga yo, será poco comparado con lo que te hará mi hermano! ¡No habrá sitio donde puedas esconderte, idiota! —escupió hecha una furia, moviéndose violentamente contra él para quitárselo de encima.

—¡Ah! —Hizo una mueca de triunfo—. Creo que el hipo ha parado —comentó lacónico, como si todo lo que hizo antes no fuese importante.

Rukia dejó de moverse, era cierto. Había logrado insultarlo como de costumbre, sin el molesto hipo que la aquejó durante el día. La burlesca sonrisa de Ichigo seguía expuesta como un trofeo. «¡Voy a vengarme!», se repitió en la mente de la chica.

—Ichigo… —dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

Le soltó las manos, al sentirla asustada de su presencia. Casi en el acto él comprendió su temor, recordó las mismas palabras que le dijo en la mañana «¡voy a vengarme!». Iba a demostrarle que aquello no fue más que unas burdas palabras, de un enfurecido chico. Acercó su rostro y volvieron a besarse. Esa ocasión sin inhibiciones, sin dudas, sin quejas, sin temores. Cuando acabaron Ichigo acercó su rostro a su oído izquierdo y le murmuro varonilmente unas cuantas palabras.

—Te dije que el karma era maravilloso ¿no? —comenzó a mordisquear su lóbulo izquierdo—. La próxima vez que necesites ayuda, no dudes en pedírmela —Rukia sollozó su respuesta—. Así que me tome la libertad de seguir un par de consejos y ayudarte por mi cuenta —apartó su rostro y le sonrió galantemente—. No te lo esperabas, ¿cierto? —ella le negó, también con una sonrisa y él se levantó—. Quede con los chicos de ir a los videojuegos —se quitó la camisa del colegio, sin darle importancia su presencia. Hizo después lo mismo con su pantalón, avergonzada Rukia apartó su rostro. Para ese momento ya estaba sentada en la cama, el piso parecía por demás interesante y él terminó por cambiarse—. No te preocupes, si pasa algo yo me encargo —le dijo recogiendo el gikongan para guardarlo en el cajón. Se le acercó y le plantó un rápido beso en sus labios—. Te veré en la cena —le exclamó en su gentil despedida.

Cuando dejó la habitación, Rukia se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama, aún no se recuperaba de lo sucedido. Esa impresión no se la iba a quitar nunca, y al mismo tiempo agradecía que Ichigo no se hubiese burlado de ella. Aunque… ahora que lo consideraba, seguramente lo hizo para ganar puntos con ella. Acarició sus labios con ternura, con una boba sonrisa que no podía apartar de su rostro. Jamás se imaginó que los belfos masculinos fuesen por demás suaves, que sus carias no eran torpes y que podía llegar a ser tan posesivo y delicado en un beso. Tenía sed, así que se sentó y caminó hacia la taza que continuaba en el escritorio. Era roja… era de fresa… y se la bebió. En unos simples movimientos, hizo lo que sus amigas no pudieron, quitarle el hipo.

—«Sorpresa, algo dulce y la falta de aire» —se dijo enumerándolos con sus dedos.

El karma. Si ese iba a ser siempre su castigo —al menos con Ichigo—, ¡pues bienvenido! Que ella no iba a quejarse. Ese jugo era delicioso, pero no le importaría saborearlo en otro lugar. Precisamente, en la boca de Ichigo.

.

* * *

**.**

**Glosario**

+ (1) Panacea, _en la mitología griega, hija de Asclepio y hermana de Yaso, Higía, Aceso y Egle, fue una diosa menor de la salud. Ayudaba junto a sus hermanas en la labor de su padre, curar y hacer medicinas._

* * *

Φ

Nos vemos

Φ


End file.
